yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamiko Takakawa
Kamiko Takakawa is an original character created by the user, who... oddly is also called Kamiko Takakawa. She is based on her creator with a few differences in her personality. Theme Song: Appearance Kamiko is 5'5 ft. using the Imperial System or 165.10 cm using the Metric System. She has a light skin tone with freckles on her cheeks, brown eyes with slightly noticeable dark circles under them, and curly bleached blonde hair where the ends slowly fade to white. Kamiko usually styles her hair in a low ponytail held by a big purple bow. Kamiko also wears silver-stud snake bite piercings, purple stud earrings, When Kamiko is at school her skirt is a lot longer than the typical female school uniform's skirt. She also wears purple cardigan over her uniform and wears black pantyhose. Due to being in the art club she wears a beret on her head but if the art club is shut down she won't wear it anymore. Personality Kamiko is mostly seen as being very shy or socially awkward by her peers. She has difficulty speaking to people who she isn't very close to due to having social anxiety. Because of her social anxiety, she tries to avoid heavily crowded places and works on her hobbies to pass the time or if her small group of friends are near she will hang out with them. If someone she doesn't know very well talks to her, she will be nervous and will only say a few sentences or make subtle gestures and will stop talking until the other person speaks to her again. It is highly unlikely for Kamiko to initiate conversations with acquaintances unless she absolutely has to. If Kamiko is around someone she is incredibly close to, she will be more open and is also able to talk to them like any typical person. She is able to initiate the conversation without getting nervous. Getting close to Kamiko takes a lot of time, even if someone is able to quickly befriend her it may take a few years for her to be able to talk to them without stuttering and mixing up words. Aside from being socially awkward, Kamiko also has low self-esteem and doubts herself. She occasionally gets thoughts about being less important than other people and sometimes talks down on herself. Kamiko is kind of easygoing and doesn't judge or gets mad at people easily. She wants to get on people's good side and tries to avoid drama. As a student, Kamiko is pretty unmotivated and tends to procrastinate on homework for classes she dislikes. The only way to get Kamiko to do her homework is if her parents pressure her to do it. Kamiko is actually kind of smart and can memorize a few topics but she doesn't express it because she fears some people might make her do their homework for them if they found out. Kamiko is highly known for drawing almost 24/7. She brings her sketchbook almost everywhere she goes and tends to draw a lot during her free time. Kamiko likes to draw human characters in an anime-cartoon-ish like art style. Kamiko likes to make short comics as well, most of them being comedic or dark. She dreams of becoming a mangaka when she is older. Opinions on Topics Likes * Art * Music * Video Games * Anime * Memes * Solitude * Friends * Family * Drama Neutral * Cooking * Occult * Martial Arts * Photography * Science * Cosplay * Cats * Reading * Gardening * Justice * Nature * Money Dislikes * School * Violence * Gossip * Sports Reactions Kamiko has the 'Coward' persona. Reaction to non-bloody objects on the ground Kamiko will return the object to its appropriate place. Reaction to bloody objects on the ground Kamiko will inform a teacher if no or very few murders have happened. If more than three murders occurred, Kamiko will become paranoid and will hide in a closet until school is over. If a murder happens when Kamiko is in a closet and Kamiko hears a scream she will leave the closet and will attempt to flee the school and run home. Reaction to blood Same as above. Reaction to a dead body Kamiko will attempt to flee the school, she will not call the police if she manages leaves the school and will instead run home. Reaction to a murder If Kamiko witnesses someone murdering someone she will beg the murder to spare her life in return for her silence. If the murderer spares Kamiko, she will not tell a single soul about the murder but she will become very paranoid. Kamiko will try to isolate herself from the murderer as much as possible, even if it means missing classes. If the murderer kills one of her friends, Kamiko may switch to the loner persona and contact police. If the murderer gets away with it, Kamiko may stop coming to school altogether. Since Kamiko is incapable of self-defense, attacking her will be very easy. Reaction to taking panty shots If someone is taking panty shots of another student Kamiko will blush and will pretend to ignore it. If someone is trying to get panty shots from Kamiko she will stare at the person in horror and run away. Reaction to someone with bloody clothes/weapon If no murders occur Kamiko will become paranoid, and avoid them. If at least one murder happened, Kamiko will flee the school without contacting police. Reaction to visible insanity/crazy laughter Kamiko will ignore it but if many murders occur, Kamiko will become suspicious of the person and will keep an eye on them. Relationships If you want your OC to have a certain type of relationship with this OC feel free to post a comment on this page or tell, the user, Kamiko Takakawa on her message wall! Negative The 'Bullies'- Although Kamiko isn't their main target for bullying because she doesn't have any "juicy information" ''or dark secrets ''like Kokona Haruka, they will occasionally tease her for her social awkwardness. Kamiko is intimidated by them and tries to avoid them as much as possible. Trivia/Misc. Information *If it isn't obvious enough, Kamiko's creator has their username named after her. *Aside from a similar hairstyle and eye color, Kamiko's creator looks nothing like Kamiko in real life. *Kamiko will also be in her creator's upcoming comic series, Arcane Tales, however, the character is entirely different than the Yandere Simulator version of Kamiko. **Kamiko in Arcane Tales is not based on her creator. **Instead of being human, like in Yandere Simulator, Kamiko in Arcane Tales is a goddess who is disguised as a human. **Her personality in Arcane Tales is more impulsive, corrupt, and more confident than her Yandere Simulator counterpart. **Kamiko's real name in Arcane Tales is actually Lachesis. The name she uses when she is in her human disguise is, "Kamiko Takakawa". **Kamiko's appearance in Arcane Tales is probably the only thing that is similar to her Yandere Simulator counterpart, with the exception of her outfit. Gallery If you want to make fanart of Kamiko, no need to ask! All that Kamiko's creator asks if you can credit her for making the OC. If you want to include your fanart in this gallery you can ask the creator to put it in for you by using the page's comment section! If you're curious to see really old images of Kamiko that were made before October 2018, go here. Kamiko portrait.png|Kamiko's portrait was made by Kamiko Takakawa Part Credits: Base- Avnore(Slightly altered by Kamiko Takakawa), Background-TheFunGame, Cardigan parts- Bell´Dan, Freckles-Danielishere, Eyes and eyebrows- Ripped from Saki Miyu's portrait, Hair Parts- TheYandereRedpanda, SweetieCookie 14, Le French Croissant, CrabbyMeal kamiko kisekae 2.png|A Kisekae picture created by Kamiko Takakawa Kamikodrawing.jpg|Drawing made by Kamiko Takakawa KamikoTakakawa.png|This amazing fan art was made by Animestia! Category:1st Years Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Kamiko Takakawa's Fanon Category:Females Category:Bisexual Category:OCs Based On Their Creators Category:Art Club